TFRiD Genesys
by ChronoSeth
Summary: Jack Miko and Rafael lay dying after spending their time as humans. Unicron and Primus are brothers masquerading as good and evil. They want Avatars, as such they blessed these humans with cybertronian bodies. Soon after they will bring peace to Earth.
1. Chapter 1 Rewritten

**Disclaimer – ChronoSeth does not own any of the characters used in this fanfiction. Transformers belong to Hasbro and their respective owners. If I do own the franchise there will be much more spinoffs and What Ifs.**

* * *

 _Prologue – The Moment Of Last Breath_

Jack sat at the medbay, along with Rafael and Miko, their old age has finally caught up to them as they finally reached the peak. His children, Sandra and Zachary, both wept for them along with his grandchildren Evelyn and Simon. He is currently hooked up to life support systems to prolong his time in this world, but he knew that his time is running out.

Miko and Rafael had their legacies as well, and they had said their goodbyes. Rafael was younger, but his health had declined. The exposure to Dark Energon damaged his self healing DNA, causing him to age slightly faster. Miko herself had her sickness she had to fight off. In the end, the three of them lay dying.

Rafael's family, with the exposure of Dark Energon to Raf's DNA caused their irises to stay forever purple, and with their age advancing quickly, they were in their prime much earlier.

Miko's eccentric family adopted her fondness of Heavy Metal, as such, they visited her in such apparels.

Eyes locking with his son, words of advice flew "Zach, I know this is saddening but please stay strong" *Cough* His son grew more teary eyed. "If any Autobots come here please treat them with respect. Continue my legacy."

Turning to Sandra next, he spoke out as well "Sandra, keep the children of yours well, ask the Autobots if you want help with anything.."

"Evelyn, Simon, be good kids okay? I know there are scary looking bots out there, but they are okay." With that he looked up to the ceiling lights.

The Autobots came down to earth as soon as they heard that their partners were dying. The ARK travelled billions of light years to reach Earth, and Jack, Miko and Raf were loaded to the ship. Other new Autobots left the area alone to the veterans of Team Prime, as they shared their last moments together.

"Arcee." Weakly called by Jack, Arcee came to his side. "Yes Jack? What is it?"

Arcee wiped some coolant from her optics. It hurt to see her partner like this.

"Take care of my family okay? Even if you're far on Cybertron, come by some time later, kay?"

"I will"

Jack's face lifted with a smile, before he closed his eyes.

F orever.

* * *

 _ **We should act now, brother, if we are to be able to have our champion at the ready.**_

The unseen speaker spoke with a voice of high power, with its form hidden underneath a shroud of darkness, glowing purple eyes.

This being is Unicron, the Pit. He is not as evil as one had thought he'd be. Instead, he has acted as an evil being, so as to have his brother's creation to do good and avoid him entirely.

As a saying goes, the victor writes history.

 _ **Yes, we should, before their souls journey to the realm even I cannot access. Help me here brother, to pull these three souls for their mission, to save us.**_

Primus, shrouded in light, had asked Unicron for assistance.

With a nod, both deities of Creation and Destruction brought forth their power, and the trio of human souls, their bodies in a form of ethereality, came before them and with a bright flash of light only three spheres of Courage, Power and Intelligence came into form.

The three spheres of aspect spark floated upwards to the front of the deities.

" _ **I shall give my blessings"**_

" _ **As shall I"**_

With that, the beings joined hands in a circle with the trio of sparks at the middle, swaying with the resonance of the two beings.

Bright blue light came forth from Primus' spark, engulfing the sparks of aspect with light, blessing them with Knowledge of the Primes.

Purple mist surged forth from Unicron's spark, encasing them in fog. In an extravagant lightshow, the Knowledge of the Primes swirled in harmony with the Blood of Unicron.

The three sparks floated upwards to the swirling portal above, before disappearing completely.

" _ **Our fate, is in your hands"**_

* * *

In outer space, the spark of a self-exiled being jolted. Its core shaken, as some part of its own self was expertly duplicated, causing a sudden jolt of stronger personality within its being before the double disappeared.

This being was Megatron, and he just felt his spark copied by an unknown force.

" **What was that feeling… must be my punishment.."**

And he jet off the small rock he sat on, continuing his flight towards a random direction.

Little did he know the trajectory he was heading to was the small planet of the humans..

Earth.

* * *

In the Shadowzone, Soundwave had been planning his escape route for so long. Ever since that human pest Jack Darby locked him in this desolate dimension he had been grieving his misfortune. His vision with the Decepticon cause was true, he was in the grasp of equality by Lord Megatron's rule.

He was elated.

Then he felt his spark sputter. His own self suddenly disappearing within himself, causing him to be just a drone.

A drone.

Then it was back, shocking him even more.

The feeling of actually being a drone, without thought, feelings and control.

He shuddered.

With that in his processor he was more determined to get out of this place if that was an effect of the Shadowzone.

* * *

Starscream was en route to Earth, to conquer it to his whims.

He was done with being under the rule of Megatron. Now that he is without a faction and Megatron disbanded it he can start anew.

And his target base is the planet Earth.

It was so easy now.

The autobots busy with Cybertron that the planet Earth was left without defenders!

He was giddy.

The next second, everything was dark.

He was blind to everything.

His altmode wasn't responding anymore.

Sensors no longer working and he felt his spark leave.

" _Am I offline?"_ he asked himself. The feeling of dread filled him.

Fear overtaking he tried to move more and more.

When light came back and he could see, feel and

SWERVE AROUND AN ASTEROID!

With a gasp he was jittery.

The feeling of actually evading the chunk of metal oxide was surreal.

"What happened there was never to be spoken" he assured himself and made a mental note.

With that he continued his journey to conquest.

* * *

The three bright sparks of light and dark danced in the void.

Their joy overflowing at being united and near.

The spark of Jack danced near them, happy and defending them from any harm.

They danced and spun and twirled.

Without purpose.

Then three sparks came from afar, soaring fast and straight for them.

The sparks smashed together, from two becoming one.

Lights mashing together and merging, completing and then from six, now there were three.

The sparks stopped dancing, suddenly brighter and stronger and more mature.

Somehow.

Then they all shot down, right into the dark swirling portal of unknown, and appeared above the planet Earth.

Lights began appearing.

Darkness materializing.

The essences began swirling about the three sparks, when the mashing of essences solidified, becoming three pods of metal and fire.

The three was magnetized to be near each other as it fell down to the atmosphere of the Earth, the atmosphering reentry scorching the outer layer.

The satellites began to fritz, losing sight and senses to the three alien pods that fell into the cloud layer, losing its flames and becoming streaks of light to the passing eye.

It fell faster and crashed into a forest, smashing and destroying trees as it shredded past the woods and organics spawn of Unicron.

The trees fell around the pods, none touching the pods as a purple forcefield surrounded them, no scratches was even found on its surfaces.

Then the pods glowed, and the transforming sound of a cybertronian was heard when three cybertronians laid there.

Unconscious.

The world stayed silent, as if waiting its children to wake.

And three pairs of purple optics snapped open.

* * *

"Auugh"

A moan of discomfort rang out , and the world moved.

A big hand of metal rose, rubbing its head as disorientation kicked in and the being tried to comprehend what happened.

When it saw its own hands.

The big mech, coloured gunmetal grey and dark blue, along with silver as the main was shocked to see its own hands.

More so that the fact that his eyes had these mini hologram windows in his view.

He wanted to scream.

So much.

But he just couldn't.

Instead he simply stared at his own hands that were different.

Human.

The stub fingers he has on his hands were so much like Optimus.

!

His stubs suddenly locked out claws with a sound.

Just like Megatron's.

He quickly stood up, noting how high he is now, the trees twice his size yet he was still tall.

He absent mindedly noted the two cybertronians near him and began checking out himself.

Needing to know what he looked right now was more important than the sanity of his mind that now processed everything around him so much faster.

Without a single thought, he had calculated why.

"The voices. They did this.. Primus, Unicron?" Jack couldn't place why, but their reasoning was heard by him.

"Their fate is in our hands?" Jack asked himself again.  
No way.

With a simple thought, he brought up the blueprint of his entire body.

He was more scared than shocked now.

His blueprint showed in full colour, in a CGI Rendering window that obscured his entire sight, showing him how he looked in real life.

He was a freaky combination of Optimus and Megatron.

"Did they… do that?" he doubtly asked himself.

Shrugging off the thought he inspected himself more.

He looked to the other cybertronians as well, and noted how they looked like Soundwave and Starscream.

Somewhat.

He focused on his form now.

Watching every detail he described himself in his mind.

He had his head shaped to be like a fusion of Megatron's bucket helmet and Optimus's cool helm. He was somewhat weirded out by this.

His frame was huge.

And intimidating, even to himself.

His hands were wide and square, with fingers that transforms into claws at will.

His optics were purple, and that didn't sit well with him.

His body was muscular that he could tell. He wasn't lanky or overbeefed by the cybertronian context he was perfectly muscular to a point.

He wasn't freakishly big but not average either.

He was taller than Bulkhead now.

The his neck cables looked taut and thick.

Somehow his body looked sexier.

And he felt pride, why he didn't know.

He had four wings on his back, each jutting up and the other pair down.

They were looking cool.

His arms were armored and spiked like Megatron's and he has a cannon too.

Too much similarity, thankfully the spikes are mediated.

His colors were not bad either.

He knew he should be freaking out but the circumstances were already known.

Probably Raf and Miko wouldn't be freaked out either.

Knowing how he looked now he exited the Rendering, and saw them both had awakened.

"Um.. Hi?"

* * *

Rafael woke up next, his face woozy and his mind cloudy.

He really didn't like this at all.

Somehow the context of being unknowing of anything was making him nervous.

With a forceful shove of his body he looked up to see..

Megatron?!

He wanted to shuffle out of the way now, despite knowing that Megatron is nice now.

Somehow.

He wasn't.

He felt familiarity.

Thankfully the Megatron was looking the other way.

Putting his hand to his face, he didn't know what to do when he saw metal instead.

And his hand wasn't even touching his face.

Quickly inspecting his hands, he was even more shocked to see how long his fingers are.

Soundwave clicked into mind.

Somehow he accessed the blueprints to his body with haste.

He wasn't scared.

After living for years and having sons he wasn't going to back off now.

Besides the voices had told him anyway. He is someone that is not easily scared anymore.

The rebirth into the world as cybertronian was new.

He checked himself.

And mentally described himself.

His face was visored.

Just like Soundwave but the visor moved to the left and he saw his new face.

Purple optics, a thin line that he knew his real mouth is, flat yet sexy face was there.

His face had a squared jawline, rather than that of Soundwave's.

Just like a shield his face looked like it.

His eyes were sharp.

The visor itself was a shield shape, but the bottom part of it had a half hexagon cut, separating it from the whole shield form, and was still connected to the visor.

He had his body like a pro bodybuilder.

He could see he was big, yet he noted that the Megatron guy was bigger.

His body had mostly dark purple colouring yet his biolights were orange.

His head top where his head was had orange colouring as well.

His arms were muscular too. He didn't have Soundwave's wing arms, instead two long wings of a big spy plane adorned his back. He saw it fold down.

His legs and body and all of it was streamlined so well he was sexy.

Somehow.

And he was elated to see how his human body affected this body as he could see similarities of his human body in its prime and this body.

Then he heard the Megatron guy, that he now knew was Jack, say

"Um.. Hi?" Raf was happier now.

"Jack?" he immediately stood up.

* * *

Miko was awakened the same time Raf woke up.

She saw her hands, and was shocked.

And her heart screamed.

In awesomeness!

Ignoring the big guy and the Soundwave guy next to her she was met with a blueprint to her face.

Somehow she conjured it up without knowing it.

She read it on her mind, loudly.

Purple optics was her eyes, and she felt weird.

The body was sexier than she imagined. She had her old human body in her prime charm to it!

Her human body must have affected this.

Her weirdness went bigger when she realized that she looked like a certain seeker.

Starscream.

Ignoring that she continued on.

She now had wings on her backs, the wings standing proud and powerful.

Her body was slim and built for more of speed for her.

Shame.

She wanted to be a wrecker.

That was when she saw her hands on the blueprint shift to many forms of weapons.

The forms was so many she couldn't describe it.

It stopped back at her hands.

The coloration she has now was violet, black and red.

And she was jacked.

The deep baritone voice of someone made her close the window, and look up to Jack.

"Um.. Hi?" Jack had said in uncertainty, and Raf next to her stood up after calling his name too.

"Jack?"

Not wanting to be left out she stood up as well.

"No hugs for me Jack? I'm the superstar MIKO!"

The face of them went slack, except Raf.

But his posture told her.

She grinned.

"Ahaha! Your faces! Jack you're the best!" She laughed to herself.

Three cybertronians with purple optics walked through the forest, talking and joking around with joy.

"Jack, how do you like looking like the son of Optimus and Megatron?" Miko asked. The form was so obvious to her.

"I don't know really, I should be depressed about this you know? But we're like ages old now. Be mature I guess" With that he looked forward, contemplating.

Raf occasionally talked, when Miko asked what he was doing he said

"Browsing the Internet" and that spurred the other two to connect and surf as well.

Their minds were preoccupied with the videos and news they were reading and watching but not once did they stray or detected by humans.

Their cybertronian minds stronger and better to multitask.

They talked more now, asking where the others are and what to do and missions.

Their quest was to save Primus and Unicron. But from what?

The heavy thudding of metal to dirt suddenly turned to a road.

And they stopped before retreating.

"Whew! I knew it was there but I ignored it." Jack said, knowing full well how humans are very easily scared.

"Me too." Raf replied, turning around the corner to continue walking the other way.

"Me three!" cheerfully Miko supplied.

Continuing walking for a few more moments they were suddenly met with the sound of something big, heavy and metal crashing to the ground.

And the sudden surge of spark signature presented themselves, waking up from stasis before one by one running off.

Unluckily one of them ran straight to the trio.

The spark signatures were Decepticons.

And they knew, this was an event that might set up the mission.

"Should we do this?" Raf asked, uncertain about fighting in a body not accustomed yet.

"Heck yeah!" Miko fistpumped, probably ready to test some Wrecker sick moves.

"I think we should. Its signal is Alchemor though, and one of them are coming right here."

With that said a weirdly earthlike Decepticon burst through the bushes, stunned to see three unknown cybertronians discussing amongst themselves.

"Please help me! I'm running away from these Autobots prison and you need to help me!"

" _Is he a grasshopper?"_ Raf thought.

" _He must think we're Decepticons…"_ Jack thought and he smiled a savage smile.

"We will, come here" Giving the grin that was intimidating on its own, his teeth suddenly popped out, and it was now a sharklike grin.

The grasshopper Decepticon was shaking, but he was allured to this "Con".

He felt power, and he could survive with this guy.

Suddenly his processor supplied him with an image.

"Lord Megatron, Officer Soundwave and Starscream? I'm so humbled! The top three Decepticons here?" and he began jumping for joy.

Jack, Miko and Raf was shocked, that the sharp teeths of Jack retreated.

Jack walked forward, the grasshopper Con' jumping oblivious to his danger.

And Jack gave a mean backhand to the Con's neck, with a loud smack the Con' fell down, unconscious.

"Cool" Miko said.

Raf was silent.

"What" Jack asked.

"He saw us as them… I mean he literally jumped for joy." Raf explained that the Autobots might not be happy.

"Uncertainty is a weakness we need to vanquish now Raf, Okay?" Jack uncharacteristically growled, then caught himself.

"Sorry, something came over me" Jack apologized, picking up the Con'.

"I think this new body, this freaky similarity to the big three baddies, are not just bodies. I think our personality got some of theirs too." Raf was uncertain now. He might be a Con' if this body was to overpower him.

"Don't worry, guys, I mean the gods of Cybertron gave us this body, why would they erase us?" Miko said, trying to cheer up the mood.

"Yeah, they are the ones up there." Jack said, smiled a true smile and pat Raf on the back.

"Let's go"

And they walked to the prison ship with a Con' in tow.

* * *

 **Hey guys. How was it? I know I am bad at this as** **I have no Beta. And I am a newbie writer. Ill probably send it for adoption after some time losing interest as with my other stories but this story? Not quite. Please review and comment :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – ChronoSeth does not own the franchise in any way. Hasbro does and its company. As such I can onl make this fanfiction :D**

* * *

 _Chapter 1 – Alchemor_

Jack and his transformed friends Miko and Raf walked forwards with certainty that the Autobots won't be that much of a problem.

With a Con' in tow to be returned they might be able to trust them now.

A random Cybertronian with purple optics, freaky similarity with the three most dangerous(?) cybertronians bringing back a Con' prisoner back to its cell, of course they won't be that suspicious.

What surprised them was how the Alchemor looked like right now…

It was a wreck.

And they heard the voice of someone calling for backup.

Jack, Miko and Raf walked to the voice frantically calling for Cybertron backup, but from the lack of signals coming from the machine its probably broken.

The minicon, now Jack noted, was surprised to see three unknown but almost familiar cybertronians in sight bringing a convict with them.

The minicon stayed shocked for a minute, before literally screaming.

"Megatron?! Soundwave?! Starscream?! Help! Someone HELP!" as the Minicon began running towards the other direction, abandoning the console.

"Wait! We're not!" and Jack gave chase.

Raf and Miko looked to each other, and Miko went forward.

Raf however stayed behind, and began fiddling with the console.

* * *

" _AHH!"_ Fixit screamed in his processor, as he behemoth of a mech bounded after him.

Fixit knew he couldn't outrun this mech, but he tried.

Then Starscream was infront of him, and a big servo picked him up.

"Wait! Please Lord Megatron, SIC Starscream please don't gril-skil-kill! Me!" Fixit begged, and fixed his speech at the same time.

Jack and Miko facepalmed.

"Look, we're not them okay. We might look the same somehow but I'm…" Jack then thought, then a name came up.

"Rutherion" he nodded with confirmation.

"Rutherion? I'm Fi-Fixit" he stuttered, and then Miko spoke up.

"Shriek right here!" and she popped the P.

Jack gave a weird look.

"You three look shockingly familiar to the three top cons." Fixit adjusted his body posture.  
"We know" Jack answered.

With that Jack put back Fixit on the ground, and he dusted himself.

"Fixit, Caretaker Minicon for the cybertron prison ship, Alchemor, at your service Rutherion, Shriek." Fixit introduced himself.

They gave a smile and Fixit leaded the way back to the prison ship.

* * *

Raf was typing away at the broken console, frustrated at how the console was glitching and refusing access to him.

Suddenly six cables burst out from his back, guiding themselves into the console wiring and systems.

Raf almost freaked out, it was the same as Soundwave's!

Then the data inside the system poured themselves into his mind, and he began droning off into the data.

Quickly he sorted them up into shelves, and began patching up broken coding and lost data into the system, and it began showing less and less errors.

The sudden tap to his shoulder woke him up, and Raf looked up to see Jack.

"You okay there?" Jack asked him, and the cables retreated back into him.

"Y-Yeah.." Raf replied, and stood up.

"I'm Fixit, Caretaker Minicon for the cybertron prison ship, Alchemor and what were you doing to the console?" the Minicon, Fixit glared at him.

"Fixing it, inside." Raf then looked down to the minicon, noting how he looked so smaller than themselves.

"Ah, a master programmer, you must be a Praxian?" Fixit inquired Raf, and Raf inched backwards a little.

"Uhh… Yeah.. Names…" Raf thought too, and with a little mental nudge he named himself.

"Overdrive" he nodded to himself.

"Master Programmer Overdrive, nice to meet you and you two also Rutherion and Shriek." Fixit smiled a bright one and walked forwards to the console.

Jack, Miko and Raf walked away from the eccentric minicon and began whispering.

" _Raf, cables?"_ Jack asked Raf, and he responded with a shrug.

" _Don't know, but somehow we're just like them."_ He began mentioning his right arm.

" _Look, I have a cannon just like Megatron! And Fixit there mistaken me as Megatron himself!"_ Jack exclaimed quietly,

" _And I have cables just like Soundwave!"_ Raf said to his now extended cables, six in total.

" _I look mostly like Starscream, but Seekers are like this normally."_ Miko shrugged it off.

"We're like legit children of the big three cons here, did Primus and Unicron made us literal spawn of the Cons'? I mean theres no way the striking similarities are a coincidence right? The difference is palpable but still their genetics show through!" Raf exclaimed out, cables flailing wildly in the air.

"Okay.. Primus and Unicron may have made us the literal children of Megatron, Soundwave and Starscream, but we're still us and that counts." Jack assured them all.

"Even with some parts of the Cons', we're still us with just some minor personality problems." Miko said out her mind, knowing now what happened to them.

With reassurances they walked back to the ship, only to see some newcomers.

"Bumblebee?" Raf said, surprised.

And the aforementioned one turned around, and optics widening, he got out his gun.

"Soundwave!"

* * *

"Sorry for the misunderstanding.." Bumblebee said, apologizing for mistaking them for Megatron, Soundwave and Starscream.

"Its okay Bumblebee.." Raf assured him.

"I want to ask, how do you know my name?" Bumblebee asked him, and Raf had no answer.

Suddenly a memory sprung out and his mouth instantly said.  
"Telepathic."

Bumblebee looked shocked for a while, before nodding in understanding.

"Once I have encountered a Decepticon with telepath mods, he is not great" Bumblebee said and looked at him.

Jack interjected.

"He's a natural." And Bumblebee nodded in understanding too.

Right after that a beep sounded at the Alchemor.

"That is just the tracking system rebooting" Fixit said and went to activate the machine.

"I can't locate the prisoner chips but I'm definitely getting a cybertronian lifesignal" Fixit said and went about fiddling with the computer.

"More likely its just Sideswipe, alright Fixit stay here and continue repairs. Strongarm, with me, Rutherion, Shriek, Overdrive follow me too if you want to." With that Bumblebee walked away.

"I wonder why he easily trusts us though" Jack said to Miko, and Raf watched Bee' go.

* * *

" _Remember Bumblebee, three cybertronians of purple optics will be on Earth, and they are your closest allies."_

* * *

With that Bumblebee apologized to them.

Bumblebee, Strongarm, Rutherion, Overdrive and Shriek had been walking for quite long in the forest, searching for Sideswipe when he honked at them all.

When they all saw a human in Sideswipe's alt mode.

" _Seriously?"_ thought Jack, Miko and Raf.

"Wonderful, we've been here less than an hour and he already revealed himself to a human." Bumblebee muttered.

"Hoooh, so that's a human?" Strongarm said pointing to the human, while the other three isn't impressed at all since they were human.

"RUN!" Sideswipe shouted as he made a reverse and turned tail.

And the reason he ran was because of a Decepticon.

Driving fast to the Alchemor prison ship was a thing that they did on instinct.

Jack, Miko and Raf flew to the ship instead.

Underbite came crashing through the trees, and almost crushed the now known human, Russel Clay.

Despite having the new body, Jack, Miko and Raf isn't really familiar with fighting as big robots.

Maybe their human training lessons can work?

Underbite had seriously kicked Bumblebee's Strongarm and Sideswipe's aft and is getting stronger.

But they are stronger.

Jack, aimed the cannon at Underbite.

Raf brought out his cables.

And Miko shifted her hands to whips.

"Want to challenge me?!" Underbite roared. And he charged. Jack on instinct shot a charge from his undercharged cannon, hitting the ground on the side that made something small, a sphere.

And Underbite seemed to be stuck to it.

It was a singularity, and it is sucking in Underbite close.

"Awesome bro!" Miko said to Jack, seeing how strong his cannon was.

Unfortunately the singularity faded.

And Underbite came charging forward.

"Look out!" Raf shouted and went to the forward of his friends.

He brought his cables and hands to his front, hoping it to do something.

And on instinct he did.

From all cable heads he had a pulsing wave of energy came out, and Underbite hit it hard.

Like an almost invisible wall, Raf had generated a barrier.

Underbite was repelled back, dazed by the wall that the purple mech had made.

Miko took it as her que to send her whips forward, striking Underbite with an electric crackle.

Underbite roared in pain as the charge went through him.

Knowing he was outpowered, Underbite turned tail and ran towards a smell of metal he sensed.

The barrier was gone and whips returned.

Bumblebee, Strongarm and Sideswipe looked at the are the fugitive ran away.

"Good thing he went to a metal graveyard." Sideswipe commented.

And Russel Clay knew something..

"Wait, did you mean the scrap yard? My dad is in there!"

And all of them was spurred into action.

* * *

 **How is it? Is it good or bad?**

 **I actually had to write and watch EP1..**

 **But its fun!**

 **Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay seriously, but I lost some spark here. Now I'm back, somewhat.**

 **Disclaimer :D ChronoSeth does not own Transformers…**

* * *

After some mishaps with Russel, confusion with Fixit and weird bird and bees discussion the bots are on the move. Chasing Underbite was quite the hassle.

That grasshopper decepticon had ran away with the fights too.

Now Rutherion, Shriek and Overdrive are flying in the form of three aircraft vehicles downloaded through the Internet with perfect 3D CGI.

Rutherion had chosen a big jet as his form, more precise, due to his overly almost as tall as Optimus Prime frame, he had chosen a Spirit Bomber as his ALT mode. He discovered he had wings AND wheels.

Bumblebee said that they are triple changers, what a surprise.

Jack, or Rutherion also chose an Gran Turismo 6 as his ground vehicle mode.

Overdrive chose a spy drone as his aircraft mode befitting his spy frame. Despite the similarity to Soundwave's his own decals made it apparent that he is different.

A Lada Raven is his ground alt, all of them beautiful cars.

Shriek had taken the form of a jet due to the nature of her Seeker heritage.

She also chose a Lotus Elise 2016 for her ground form.

They flew to the scrapyard, Russel following behind running despite orders from 'Bee.

Overdrive sensed him.

The big Dinobot also ran towards the scrapyard, having the kick start towards the Chompazoid.

After reaching the scrapyard that they were able to see the carnage the Dinobot and the Chompazoid had done.

Of course Russel ran first to see his Dad.

StrongArm ran forward too with the excuse to ' _save_ ' the human.

Sideswipe came too.

After getting the Dinobot knocked out and the Chompazoid screeching tires to Crown City, that they finally had time to discuss.

Despite the ability of Rutherion, Shriek and Overdrive they are still unlearned.

That was why they got their afts kicked.

The superior physical strength of Underbite broke Raf's untrained 'Barrier', Miko got trashed even though having impenetrable armour and Jack's Singularity didn't do much when its pull was overridden by physical strength alone.

The stirring of Dinobot and its claiming "ROUND 2!" was a surprise.

Confusion settled on its face.

"What happened?" the fugitive asked. With a deadpan expression Strongarm explained.

"Underbite tossed you like a lob ball." Strongarm said crossing her arms.

"Did anyone get hurt?" And the answer "Nope." came out of Strongarm.

"That's a first." Proudly the Dinobot said.

Jack, Miko and Raf stood impassive behind them all, discussing among themselves.

"Underbite is too strong right now, we need to figure out how to use these abilities we have." Jack enquired need filling his voice. The trashing of them gave quite a scare.

Raf approved, cables extending and creating a barrier in front of his body, Miko touching it and felt how weak it was.

"Yeah, like jello." Miko said, poking it.

Nodding his head, the hexagonal cables retracted.

"I need to practice later. Now Underbite is a danger" Raf said before walking forwards to Bumblebee.

"We need to go now."

"Its strange that Underbite took off, there are plenty of metal here" Sideswipe then looked around, noting how much metal was here.

"He's heading for that city, those skyscrapers."

* * *

"Fixit, you're my favorite minicon." Exclaimed Bumblebee, of course before the Decepticon Hunter broke and he rescinded that.

Sideswipe suddenly came drifting onto the road, bringing Russel and the 'desserts'.

Raf had made a flimsy Barrier on the bridge, protecting the Autobots from Underbite, but surely it wont hold.

"Just the pick-me-up I needed" Underbite claimed before lunging forward, intent clear.

Of course Sideswipe drove forward, bait in tow.

Quickly following them, Rutherion, Overdrive and Shriek transformed into their alt aircrafts, since it is better over the woods.

They all followed Underbite with the intent of containment.

Despite the speed Sideswipe was going the trio is easily keeping up with him.

Underbite hot on his tail. Rutherion swooped low to fire a shot but it missed by a dodging Underbite.

Overdrive sent out barrier spikes, embedding them into the ground but was broken and didn't impede the movement of the tank.

Shriek sent soundwaves abound the chompazoid and it did nothing except rip some trees down.

Collateral damage.

Sideswipe was driving towards the quarry was the notion they all received.

Pushing Underbite down into the quarry was a mission that they now are in the process of doing.

Pushing him down with alt mode seems the best method but to the trio they used their abilities AND physical strength.

Rutherion pushed hard, using his big frame as a leverage.

Overdrive used his barriers, wrapping it around Underbite with his bodypushing and cables hard at effort.

Shriek sent hard sonic waves into the earth, grumbling Gaea underneath them all.

But Underbite took a bite out of the cart, regaining energy and strength and bursting out of the barrier and causing a shockwave, pushing them all back and taking hold of the car occupied by Danny Clay.

Having a hostage now, Bumblebee called a fall back.

With a triumphant smirk, Underbite thought he had won, when a servo held him.

In the suns ray, Optimus Prime stood there, and with a simple throw, Underbite fell down into the quarry.

Crashing with an " **Ow…** "

* * *

Optimus congratulated Bumblebee, with the achievement of him acquiring a good team. He stood tall and majestic, a presence demanding respect.

But Jack, Raf and Miko was the one shocked into silence.

Bumblebee pleaded for Optimus to come back to Earth, but with uncertainty Optimus had declined, his presence here temporary.

"You are ready to lead Bumblebee, do not doubt yourself." He had said, smiling.

"Will I see you again?" Bumblebee asked, a frown adorning his face.

"I am not certain. The universe has a plan for me. But I do not know what it is." Optimus said with a frown.

"You will prevail Bumblebee, you must" was the words to Bumblebee.  
Optimus glowed blue, signaling his leave, but before that Optimus looked to the trio, and in the minds of the three, he spoke.

" _Jack, Raf and Miko, guide them well."_ And the visage disappeared completely.

Bumblebee stared in awe.

Having them all moving the command centre to the scrapyard they now used, with Grimlock on probation and Russel happy at the fact that he now have huge robots on his front door, they are now ready to detain all fugitives that are now on earth.

Jack used his bigger frame to haul larger objects, Raf used his now slightly practiced hard as iron barriers to lift delicate objects and his own hands for other items and Miko handled the things heavier than normal standards. Now they are ready, than ever.

One question plagued their minds.

" _How did Optimus know who we are?"_

* * *

 **Hey! Normally it is just a normality for me to upload at a pace. But I got sidetracked with League of Legends, and I am gonna admit.**

 **This story is very good, but like all authors I have almost, ALMOST lost the spark on this one due to laziness. But not to worry when my mind decides to fantasize more scenes and I am not lazy I will create more and later it will branch from the canon.**


End file.
